


Feelings

by LittleSofie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LoveTM - Freeform, Root is Alive, Short & Sweet, slightly AU, takes place in a hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSofie/pseuds/LittleSofie
Summary: "Root made Shaw feel more, it was like she turned the volume up, just a bit. She had never felt so much emotional pain than when she believed Root was dead, not even when she watched her father die. She felt… Sad and… Lonely? Strange feelings."AU in which Root does not die.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever fic in here. I have posted this fic in FF.net a long time ago, even before I knew AO3 existed. This is just a short fic I wrote because I didn't want to deal with the series finally. So it's just plain old fluff. Hope you like it!

The volume of her emotions was turned down. She never forgot what that little girl had said to her, it made a lot more sense than how the doctors described her. She was born like this, unlike John. He was trained, they took his emotions away, or taught him how to ignore them. Harold, he was the most emotionally healthy of all of them, he was… Normal? And Root, she felt things but not like normal people, the volume of her emotions wasn't turned down like Sameen’'s and she wasn’t trained like Reese, she just felt things differently. She couldn’t care less about the life of a random person, but if anyone threatened the machine she would do anything to protect it. Root made Shaw feel more, it was like she turned the volume up, just a bit. She had never felt so much emotional pain than when she believed Root was dead, not even when she watched her father die. She felt sad and… Lonely? Strange feelings.  


But she wasn’t dead. Almost, but not dead. Root wouldn't give up that easily. She was very badly injured, but still, the doctors expected a full recovery. So Shaw spent most of her free time in the hospital, sitting beside Root. She was usually resting, her body was using all its energy to get her back at her feet.  


Harold paid for the best care in New York, of course. So they got a nice room, with nice chairs. He practically set up a personal office in there, since he didn’t often work on the field, he was the one who stayed by her side most of the time. But they all took turns, they didn’t want her to feel alone. They were all she had. They were her family.  


It was late at night and Sameen was watching Root, sitting on a big comfy chair next to the bed. Part of her wanted to take all those needles and tubes off and just take Root away somewhere (This was probably a simulation anyway). And she couldn’t stand the annoying noise of the heart rate monitor, she felt like it could start going crazy at any moment and Root would be gone for good. The thought of that made her want to get closer, she reached for the hacker's hand, intertwining their fingers.  


‘I know I was gone for a long time... And you had to wait for me and all… But you don’t have to do the same… Just get better, ok?’ She thought, staring at their joined hands. “I miss you.” She voiced those words thinking no one would hear them, not expecting a response. But she heard a groan. She looked up and Root was opening her eyes, Sameen stood up and leaned close to her, never unlocking their hands.  


She groaned again, “Sameen?” her voice was hoarse, she blinked a few times, looked around. Her eyes found Shaw’s and she faintly smiled, “I missed you too.”  


“Did I wake you up?”  


“No, I was kind of half asleep.”  


“How are you feeling?” Shaw took her free hand to caress her cheek.  


“Tired. Groggy. Glad that you’re here.” She smiled. Sameen smiled back, one of her rarest sincere smiles. She leaned closer to kiss Root, a sweet happy kiss.  


“If you keep acting like this, people are going to stop thinking that you’re a sociopath…” Root said sarcastically.  


“You started it”  


“I couldn't help myself, I have a thing for hottie assassins”  


“Yeah, and you couldn't stop irritating me so I had to give in…”  


“Don't kid yourself, Sameeen. You wanted me as much, otherwise, you would've killed me just for being a pain in the ass.”  


“Oh, really?” Shaw looked at her with a doubtful smirk and a raised eyebrow.  


“Yep, you like me, Sameen.” She almost said, love.  


Shaw looked down at Root and her smirk had involuntarily turned into a smile. She was right, Sameen loved Root. But she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of confirming it. Not by word anyway. So she kissed her, a long sweet kiss that said what she wasn’t ready to speak.


	2. A sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting the first one I had a burst of inspiration and wrote another short fic. They work in the same universe and I feel like they have the same theme working on both of them so I decided to just add another chapter :)  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

They were imperfect. They were both so imperfect. Unfit to live in society, really. But they were so perfect for each other. Root didn’t believe in destiny, she knew that life was just a series of events with a causal relation, some were a consequence of intentional action, some not. She knew that if you have enough information and are able to process it you can predict a lot and even intervene. But that doesn’t mean that things are destined to be. Not at all. 

But somehow they found their way to each other. A chain of somewhat random events led them to be there. Naked in that bed. Root couldn’t help but feel lucky life got her there, although she somehow felt God had something to do with it, Root always suspected She had inherited Harold’s heart. 

“You’re staring,” said Shaw, interrupting Root’s thoughts. She was lying on her side facing away from Root. 

The hacker did not bother asking how Shaw knew she had been staring at her bare body, she said instead “It's a beautiful sight” with her signature smirk. It really was, the way the late morning sunlight entered shyly through the curtains and kissed Sameen’s body. It took her breath away.

Shaw turned to face Root taking in her naked form lying down on its side in front of her. The assassin's gaze moved slowly, lazily, from the beautiful long legs up to the shining piercing eyes smirking back at her. Just the look gave the hacker goosebumps across her arms. Shaw suddenly pushed Root to her back and got on top of her, both her hands on either side of Roots head for support. they locked eyes for a few beats before Shaw, finally breaking eye contact, buried her face in Root’s neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling trying to draw out of her lover’s mouth the moans that she’d learn to enjoy so much. Shaw’s left hand left its place to wander around Root’s body when it was too low for her taste Root quickly flipped them over.

She was straddling Shaw, her hands trapping the assassin’s above her head. Root kept her face so close to hers the tip of their noses were touching each other, the meaningful look in her eyes showing she was serious. She didn’t move for some time.  


There was something, so many things, she wanted to say. But she knew the assassin, and she wasn’t ready. Sameen looked back at her with an equally meaningful look, she knew what Root wanted to say and was thankful she didn’t. 

Sameen had to say it first. It was an unspoken agreement. So to keep her mouth from spilling everything her heart wanted to say she occupied it with Sameen's mouth. She didn’t bother with fast and hungry. They had a day off. So she took her time. Shaw didn’t fight for power like she usually would. She let herself be savored by Root. She let her body be touched and kissed as one of her hands ran through Root’s back and the other stayed intertwined with hers. Shaw knew what Root wanted, but she wasn’t ready to give her. So she gave her all the power in that moment instead.

And Root knew Sameen loved her back. And for that moment, the actual words didn’t matter one bit. Because she knew Shaw had never given herself completely to someone like she had to her. And that was enough.


End file.
